tupichokfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Список шаблонов
What is this page? This page is the templates project page, a page dedicated to the description of the many templates which have gathered on the Red Alert 3 Paradox Wiki for use on the different pages. This page tries to describe, on examples, how the templates should be filled with information. So how do they work? You click on one of the templates, and it will lead you to its page. In most cases, to the right you have your template how it looks like, and to the left you have a bunch of code. To use the template, copypaste the code into your unitpage. Fillable Templates Unit Boxes Unit Boxes are the most important templates on the wiki. They appear on a good 80% of all pages, since a good 80% of pages are dedicated to units. A unit box contains all the information dedicated to the subject, how it looks In-Game and it's In-Game icon, how much it costs and what it needs, it's abilities, and most importantly, which (minor) faction(s) actually field(s) it. Unit Boxes come in different flavours, and every main faction has at least one of those for obvious reasons. Sometimes a Unit Box is not enough to show all details, so an alternative Unit Box with an added 2 can be used. This is for example a case on the unit boxes of the Allied Nations, the Confederate Revolutionaries and the Soviet Union, since those factions share the thrait that some or several of their units are shared with one or more minor factions. The Order of the Talon and the Atomic Kingdom of China have a similar case. Some of the Talon units have build limits, because they are very difficult to get but on the other hand have major firepower and other stats. China has some units requiring power to function, and as such the issue Power Consumption is added to these units. Depending on the faction, you have to choose the correct unit box. As already mentioned, all main factions have their own boxes, while minor factions share the same box in a neutral grayish-blue. Units used in both a main and a minor faction use the faction-specific template. There also is a special Lore Unitbox, as the name says, for Lore Units. This Box has a unique design to distinguish itself from all other boxes. For example we take the Empire for the Unitbox tags: |title= The title of the Unit. Not necessarily the same as the page title, for example it can contain the serial number of the unit, that means how the unit is actually called fully. Unit names are normally abbrevations to make the handling easier for the commanders. |icon= Since it is an Imperial unit, the IconEmpire.png has to be set in in case there is no unit icon available because it either does not exist or is not made yet. |image= Commonly an In-game image of the unit. Can also be concept art or a render, but except from hero units it is always advised to post the In-game appearance. |imagecaption= The description of the picture above. |designation= What the unit is supposed to do. Commonly filled with words such as Anti-Infantry or similar. Check Unit Types and Designations for help. |cost= How much the unit costs In-game. |time= How long the unit takes to produce. |type= What type the unit is. Refer to Unit Types and Designations for an explicit description. |production= Where the unit is produced at. It is advised to copy this from an existing unit, that way you can be sure the link is entirely correct. |ability= Since this is Red Alert 3, every unit has to have a secondary. Here it is described how the icon looks like and what the ability, given a fancy name, does. |upgrade= In Red Alert 3 Paradox, all units reaching Heroic rank gain a change in their behaviour. For example the Tankbuster gains a compact Wave-Force cannon which gain fire through several targets. |status= Is the unit only a concept, modelled, textured or already In-game. This tag shows it. For all tags except image counts the following: if you are not sure or have no information/media, write in unknown. Image is commonly left empty in that case. Special tags: |tier= Used on the Allied unit boxes. Indicates the tech level needed for the unit (1=standard, 2=First upgrade, 3=Second upgrade, X=Experimental). |minifactions= Used on type 2 boxes of Allies, Confederates and Soviets. Describes the minor faction(s) using the unit. Put the icon of the minor faction and the name of the minor faction. |maximum= Used on the type 2 box of the Talon. Defines how many of this unit a player can have at any given time at maximum. Also indicates this unit as being pretty strong, explaining the restriction. On a side note, hero units such as Yuriko always have a maximum of one, thus making the tag on these units redundant. Written like this: XYZ per Order, where XYZ stands for the unit maximum and is written in letters, not as a number. |power= Used on the type 2 box of China. Defines the power amount the unit consumes. Those units also share the behaviour of shutting down in case of low power. Applies to most zodiac units. Tags on the Lore Unitbox: |title= As with normal boxes, the full title of the unit. |image= Since those units do not appear In-game, commonly concept art or left empty. |imagecaption= As with normal boxes, a description of the picture. |faction= The faction the unit belongs to. |designation= What the unit would do if it WAS In-game. |type= Same as with designation, the type of the unit. |relevance= Is it pure lore or more imporant than that? Unit Box List: * Template:Allied Unitbox * Template:Allied Unitbox2 - Allied Box with a minifactions tag * Template:Rebs Unitbox * Template:Rebs Unitbox2 - Confederate Box with a minifactions tag * Template:Soviet Unitbox * Template:Soviet Unitbox2 - Soviet Box with a minifactions tag * Template:Empire Unitbox * Template:Talon Unitbox * Template:Talon Unitbox2 - Talon Box with a maximum Tag * Template:China Unitbox * Template:China Unitbox2 - China Box with a power Tag * Template:Protectorate Unitbox * Template:Syndicate Unitbox * Template:Unitbox - Minor factions only Unitbox * Template:LoreUnitbox - Special Box for Lore Units only with own tags. Headers Headers are the things important second only to Unit Boxes, which they accompany. Headers contain additional information about a unit which is not as important as the Unit Box content but interesting to know nontheless, for example where the unit actually comes from and some parts of it. After all, units are not empty hulls. Headers come directly after a Unit Box on a page, with only one empty line between them. In conjunction with the LoreUnitbox, the correct faction-specific header has to be used. On the example of the Syndicate Vehicle Header will be shown how Headers are filled. |origin= The country the Unit comes from, for example Italy. Protectorate units have generally Unknown in this. |produced= Where the unit is lorewise produced, for example Synthgenics Inc, Venice. Again, Protectorate units have generally Unknown in this. |feature1=» What does the unit feature lore-wise? Fill it out, you have 5 spaces free. If you can only think of 4, leave the last one completely empty, that includes the » already delivered with the template. |feature2=» |feature3=» |feature4=» |feature5=» Headers List: * Template:Allied Infantry Header * Template:Allied Vehicle Header * Template:Rebs Infantry Header * Template:Rebs Vehicle Header * Template:Soviet Infantry Header * Template:Soviet Vehicle Header * Template:Empire Infantry Header * Template:Empire Vehicle Header * Template:Talon Infantry Header * Template:Talon Vehicle Header * Template:China Infantry Header * Template:China Vehicle Header * Template:Protectorate Infantry Header * Template:Protectorate Vehicle Header * Template:Syndicate Infantry Header * Template:Syndicate Vehicle Header * Template:Infantry Header * Template:Vehicle Header Building Boxes Another important type of box. Buildingboxes are used for the structures a faction creates in their quest, this includes production facilities, power plants, base defenses and whatnot. Buildingboxes have, for obvious reasons, different tags than Units, but a fair share is identical. For example the China Buildingbox: |title= Self-explanatory, the title of the structure. |icon= Icon of the structure or if not available the generic faction-specific lock. |image= An In-game image. |imagecaption= Image description. |cost= Cost of the building. |time= Construction time. |power= Amount of power the structure consumes. Note that some buildings, especially power plants, produce power, so adding a 2 behind Buildingbox converts this tag into Power Output. |type= Type of the building. Is it a facility? A support structure? Or maybe a superweapon? |function= What the building actually does. |constructs= If it constructs something, line up here what (a maximum of 12 items please). |status= Concept, modelled, textured or already In-game? Special tags |ability= Used on some boxes, for example most Construction Yards. Allows defining an ability, for example Unpack. Building Box List: * Template:Allied Buildingbox * Template:Allied BuildingboxA - Allied Box with an ability tag * Template:Allied Buildingbox2A - Allied Box2 with an ability tag * Template:Rebs Buildingbox * Template:Rebs BuildingboxA - Confederate Box with an ability tag * Template:Rebs Buildingbox2 - Confederate Box with Power Output instead of Power Consumption * Template:Rebs Buildingbox2A - Confederate Box2 with an ability tag * Template:Soviet Buildingbox * Template:Soviet BuildingboxA - Soviet Box with an ability tag * Template:Soviet Buildingbox2 - Soviet Box with Power Output instead of Power Consumption * Template:Soviet Buildingbox2A - Soviet Box2 with an ability tag * Template:Empire Buildingbox * Template:Empire BuildingboxA - Empire Box with an ability tag * Template:Empire Buildingbox2 - Empire Box with Power Output instead of Power Consumption * Template:Empire Buildingbox2A - Empire Box2 with an ability tag * Template:Talon Buildingbox - Talon Box, does not have the power tag * Template:China Buildingbox * Template:China BuildingboxA - China Box with an ability tag * Template:China Buildingbox2 - China Box with Power Output instead of Power Consumption * Template:China Buildingbox2A - China Box2 with an ability tag * Template:Protectorate Buildingbox * Template:Protectorate Buildingbox2 - Protectorate Box with Power Output instead of Power Consumption * Template:Syndicate Buildingbox * Template:Syndicate Buildingbox2 - Syndicate Box with Power Output instead of Power Consumption * Template:Syndicate Buildingbox2A - Syndicate Box2 with an ability tag * Template:Buildingbox - Minor factions only Buildingbox Technology Boxes All that cool stuff the factions have deserves a description too. Ever wanted to know how Wave-Force Technology works? In what way Talon units are driven and how their computers operate? What is the secret behind the mysterious Auras system of the Syndicate? Such pages need Technology boxes. The Technology Box is the substitute for Unit and Building Boxes on Technology pages. As with the former two, it comes in different faction versions. In case there is a technology used by two or more factions, the generic box is used. The Technology Boxes have, again, a few tages they share with other boxes. |title= The title of the Technology. |image= A sample image, preferably of In-game usage. If not possible, for example because it is hypothetical and thus there is no In-game picture, a substitute can be used. |imagecaption= A description of the picture. |function= What it does, for example Offensive application of psionics. |brief= A short summary how the technology works. Special tags: |faction= Used on the generic box to define which factions use this technology together. Technology Box List: * Template:Allied Technology * Template:Rebs Technology * Template:Soviet Technology * Template:Empire Technology * Template:Talon Technology * Template:China Technology * Template:Protectorate Technology * Template:Syndicate Technology * Template:Technology Character Boxes Characterboxes are used for all those nice and not... so... nice... people everywhere in the factions. No matter if it is the Imperial Emperor or only a minor politician, a field commander or a high ranking military leader, everyone deserves a characterbox. Content is as follows: |name= Name of the person in question. |image= Is a photo available? If so, write it in. |born= Are information about her/his birth available, when and where? |age= How old the person is on July 4th 1969. |status= Active, inactive, deceased or unknown. |rank= The rank the person has in the faction. |gender= Male, female, indifferent. |occupation= Job of the person. Can range from news reporter to USA President. Special tags: |affiliation= Used on the generic box used for minor factions to set their icon and name into it. |nationality= Used on the Allied, Rebs and Talon boxes. Character Box List: * Template:Allied Characterbox * Template:Rebs Characterbox * Template:Soviet Characterbox * Template:Empire Characterbox * Template:Talon Characterbox * Template:China Characterbox * Template:Protectorate Characterbox * Template:Syndicate Characterbox * Template:Characterbox Battle Boxes Used on Battle pages respectivly. Battles (and Wars) play a crucial role in a war game such as Red Alert 3 and thus a lot of pages are dedicated to the thematic. The battlebox comes in two versions, one for two forces and one for three forces respectivly. Battleboxes have no title tag, since the pagename is used for that. After all naming a battle in two different ways would be redundant. The Battlebox is obviously the one more often used: |image= A picture expressing the most important point in the battle, if possible. |imagecaption= A description to the picture as usual. |conflict= In which war the battle happened. Is not always possible to fill, so if there is no major war, write in none. |previous= A battle or two that happened before the current one. |concurrent= A battle or two that is hapening while this fight happens. |next= A battle or two that follows this one. |date= From when to when the battle happened. |place= Where the battle happened. |result= Who won the battle, if there was a victor, and what happened to the other forces. |combatants1= Icon and name of the first force. |combatants2= Icon and name of the second force. |commanders1= Commanders of the first force. |commanders2= Commanders of the second force. |strength1= Military strength of the first force. |strength2= Military strength of the second force. |casuality1= Casualities of the first force. |casuality2= Casualities of the second force. |civcasuality= How many civilian casualities happened during the fighting. Special tags used on the Battlebox2: |combatants3= Icon and name of the third force. |commanders3= Commanders of the third force. |strength3= Military strength of the third force. |casuality3= Casualities of the third force. Battle Box List: * Template:Battlebox * Template:Battlebox2 War Boxes Similar to Battleboxes, warboxes are used on war pages, such as World War II and World War III. |image= A picture expressing the most important point in the war, if possible. |imagecaption= A description to the picture as usual. |previous= A war or two that happened before the current one. |concurrent= A war or two that is hapening while this fight happens. |next= A war or two that follows this one. |beginning= When did the war start? |end= When did it end if that is known. |place= Where the war happened. |outcome= Who won the war, if there was a victor, and what happened to the other forces. |battles= Major battles in the war. |combatants1= Icon and name of the first force. |combatants2= Icon and name of the second force. |commanders1= Commanders of the first force. |commanders2= Commanders of the second force. |strength1= Military strength of the first force. |strength2= Military strength of the second force. |casuality1= Casualities of the first force. |casuality2= Casualities of the second force. |civcasuality= How many civilian casualities happened during the fighting. Special tags used on the Warbox2: |combatants3= Icon and name of the third force. |commanders3= Commanders of the third force. |strength3= Military strength of the third force. |casuality3= Casualities of the third force. War Box List: * Template:Warbox * Template:Warbox2 Voice Boxes Voiceboxes are boxes used on the Voices pages. They are for recording purposes: |title= The Unit name. |status= What is needed or is it recorded already. |nationality= The Unit's (and in essence preferably the actor's) nationality. |gender= Male or Female. |attributes= How the voice sounds or should sound like. |actor= Who speaks the Unit. Voice Box List: * Template:AlliedVoicebox * Template:RebsVoicebox Construction Boxes Those templates are used on pages describing things that produce other things, for example War Factories. The Construction Box is made up of 3 tags for colouring, since the generic blueish-gray would be boring, and either 24 or 48 additional tags, 2 per onject with one picture and one unit name each. Doubletags 1-12 are the generic template's content, and on the larger version the left column while 13-24 are the right column. |bordercolor= Defines the colour of the border used on the template. Best is to copy the value from the faction's main page. |backgroundcolor= Same as above, but the background colour. |fontcolor= The colour of the text. Make sure to use a high contrast, for example on black background should white or yellow text stand. |picture1= The image icon of the first object. There are either 12 or 24 of those tags in total. |unit1= The unit/structure name of the first object. There are again either 12 or 24 of those tags in total. Construction Box List: * Template:Construction Box * Template:Construction Box2 Misc Template:Protectorate Modulebox is used on the Protectorate... module... pages which are in essence a cross of technological purpose and unit. |title=The title, as usual. |icon=The Icon of the module. |image=A picture if possible. No one knows how modules work. |imagecaption=Description of the picture. |cost=Modules are expensive you know? |time=Could be empty just as well, as the Protectorate has no build times. |production=Usually the Locus Chamber. |function=What the module does. |brief=A brief summary of the way the module works. |status=Ingame? Concept? Template:Factionbox is used on faction main pages to summarize the faction in question. |bordercolor= Defines the colour of the border used on the template. Best is to copy the value from the faction's main page. |backgroundcolor= Same as above, but the background colour. |fontcolor= The colour of the text. Make sure to use a high contrast, for example on black background should white or yellow text stand. |title= Name of the faction. |image= The logo/insignia of the faction. |imagecaption= A descriptive text, for example Logo of the Allied Nations. |teamcolor= The colour the faction uses the most. |playstyle= How the faction behaves In-game. |type= Original faction or Paradox faction. |status= How much the faction is technically completed. Template:Diplomatic Box is a box commonly following the Factionbox, however at the moment only on major faction pages. |bordercolor= Defines the colour of the border used on the template. Best is to copy the value from the faction's main page. |backgroundcolor= Same as above, but the background colour. |fontcolor= The colour of the text. Make sure to use a high contrast, for example on black background should white or yellow text stand. |title= The name of the faction in question. |relation1content= Picture and text regarding the relationship of the actual faction to the other faction. There are in total 8 of those tags. |relation1color= Colour regarding the relationship of the actual faction to the other faction. There are in total 8 of those tags. Template:Navbar is used to navigate between different pages which usually are not linked together. |fontcolor=Colour of the font. |bordercolor=Colour of the border. |backgroundcolor=Colour of the background. |previouspage=Previous page link. |nextpage=Next page link. Template:Sprawl Infobox is used on The Sprawl to give an overview about the Sprawl in question. |sprawlname= Name of the Sprawl. |location= Where the Sprawl is build. |officialname= Italian name of the Sprawl. Template:Allied City Infobox works similar to the above and is used on The World of Tomorrow, while Template:Rebs City Infobox is used on Land of the Free. |name= Name of the City. |location= Where the City is. |nickname= Nickname of the city. Template:Talon Crawler Cell Header is used on Hierarchy of the Order to summarize a Crawler Cell. |name= Name of the Cell. |imagelogo= If the Cell happens to have a logo, put it here. |founded= When the Cell was founded. |crusader= Leader of the Cell. |status= Active, Inactive or Destroyed. |stationed= If their location is known, put it here. Template:Chessboard is for making chess games. It is mainly used on Chess Lounge to chill by a good game of Paradox Chess. Grab a few Icons and play. |playerone=Self-explanatory, the white player. |playertwo=Self-explanatory, the black player. |bordercolor=Colour of the border. |smallbordercolor=Colour of the outline. |fontcolor=Colour of the font. |backgroundcolor=Colour for the (usually white) squares. |backgroundcolor2=Colour for the (usually black) squares. |A1 to H8= being the standard, you set your Icons according on how you want to move. |playeronetrophy= being the standard, here the white player sets trophies. |playertwotrophy= being the standard, here the black player sets trophies. |nextturn=Next player to play. Non-fillable Templates Faction Templates Each faction has a large box containing every page important to it, ranging from all units and structures to technology and background lore. Those templates are easy to use, as you just have to put their code it and that's it. Faction Templates List: * Template:Allies * Template:Rebs * Template:Soviets * Template:Empire * Template:Talon * Template:China * Template:Protectorate * Template:Syndicate * Template:ARVN * Template:Reserve * Template:Bluechina * Template:Blackhand * Template:GLA * Template:International * Template:Redchina * Template:Vietcong A special one is Template:Factions which lists all factions. Used on the main pages of the major and minor factions, directly under their faction template. Status Templates Many articles here are obviously not whole. Sometimes, they're a template or header and nothing more, while others have special conditions that aren't made clear from the start. Nothing wrong with that; after all, the Rome MegaSprawl wasn't built in a day. But to be clear, we should mark them as such. Status Templates List: * Template:WIP - If it's incomplete, and being worked on. * Template:stub - If it's technically complete, but still tiny. * Template:OutofDate - If it's old and needs a major overhaul. * Template:NotCanon - If it's something not based on what Team Paradox has written, or if it contradicts what they've written. * Template:Cleanup - If it's mostly complete, but requires a good editing to bring it up to Paradox Wiki standards. * Template:IncompleteUnitbox - If everything's all well and good, but the unitbox hasn't been completed in the rush. * Template:Mature - If an article happens to be really dark, bloody and/or contains severe radical and explicit language. * Template:FanFiction - If you or someone else are making stuff up for fun. * Template:ImagesWanted - If the article itself is fine, but it needs some or more images to look better. User Templates You want to show your loyality to one or more of the factions? No problem, just add the code from one of the following templates onto your user page and show your will to fight for the faction's ideals. User Templates List: * Шаблон:User Allies * Шаблон:User Rebs * Шаблон:User Soviets * Шаблон:User Empire * Шаблон:User Talon * Шаблон:User China * Шаблон:User Protectorate * Шаблон:User Syndicate * Шаблон:User ARVN * Шаблон:User Reserve * Шаблон:User Blue China * Шаблон:User Hand * Шаблон:User GLA * Шаблон:User Inc * Шаблон:User red china * Шаблон:User Vietcong A special one is Template:User Admin, obviously for Admins only. A joke one is Template:User OldTimer with a humourus intend to designate a user is 20 years or above and thus a senior. Misc Template:Talkheader is used on the important talk pages, such as the one for the main page or the major faction's talk pages. This template contains helpful advises how to post. Категория:О проекте